Voltaire Strikes Back!
by DarkWolf88
Summary: rated for a little language and some blood. The sequal to Kai is kiddnapped.
1. Safe For Now

Thanks for all the reviews on my previous story "Kai is Kidnapped."   
  
I really didn't think people would read it.   
  
So here is the sequal I said I was going to make.  
  
BTW: Max will be appearing in this story later. He is currently back in America  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson called with excitement  
  
"Will you be quiet Tyson!? Kai's asleep." Rei said as Mr. Dickinson came out of a room and closed the door behind him  
  
"Kai is being prepared for surgery. We will have to come back later." Mr. Dickinson said  
  
The teammembers looked down at the tiled flooring in disappointment.  
  
"Is Kai going to be alright?" Rei asked.  
  
Mr. Dickinson paused for a few moments."It's hard to say right now. The doctors are doing their best, but only time will tell."  
  
Tyson looked through the small window to see a sleeping Kai on a medical bed with a couple doctors around him. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines. Wires were stuck on his forehead, chest and forearms. He was able to breathe by himself again, but not very well.  
  
"We'll be back for you buddy." Tyson said mentally then turned and left with the other Bladebreakers.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Grrrrr....foiled again!" Voltaire slammed his fists on the table. "Damn you Kai! Must I do everything myself?!"  
  
The two men standing in the dark room with them jumped back out of fright.   
  
".....don't worry sir! We are forming a plan.....as we speak!" One of the men said.  
  
"I want him back! I don't care what it takes! Kai MUST be on our side, or he must be dead!"  
  
A few hours later:  
  
It was late at night when Kai got back out of surgery. He groaned. His whole body hurt and didn't want to move. It hurt to breathe or move in any way.  
  
He forced his eyes open slowly and saw only a fuzzy bright light at first. He squinted his eyes but they didn't seem to want to focus. The room smelt of iodine and latex.  
  
An object came into view. It was a woman, but she was really blury.  
  
"Can you hear me Kai?" She asked  
  
The voice sounded so far away.  
  
Kai moaned, closed his eyes and turned his head the other way. His body was shaking in pain. His teeth were clenched and he looked like he was fighting against something.  
  
The nurse looked very sad towards Kai and began to change his bandages that were bound all around his chest and abdomen. She then took out a needle and gave him a shot of a very strong pain killer. The shaking stopped immediatly and Kai looked like he had fallen asleep peacefully. The nurse smiled and brushed his bands out of his eyes. She then turned off the lights and left, closing the door behing her.  
  
Shortly after she left, the door opened and closed swiftly. Kai opened his eyes, sensing a presents in the room.  
  
"W..who's ....t...there?" Kai forced the words out.  
  
The figure rose on the left side of Kai's bed. "Don't worry my friend."  
  
"T....Tala?" Kai tried to sit up. "I..I can't see...are...y...you okay?"  
  
Tala forced Kai back down. "Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself."  
  
"Wh...what are you doing here?"  
  
Tala placed his hand on Kai's chest. "Someone wants to see you."  
  
Tala moved his hand. Kai grabbed what he left and felt it.  
  
"Dranzer." He said weakly.  
  
"I managed to grab it before the abbey blew up."  
  
"Thank...." Kai lost conscienceness again.  
  
Tala gave a smirk.   
  
Suddenly, a noise came from outside. He quickly turned off the lights and slipped into the hallway.  
  
A few minutes later, the nurse opened the door and looked around suspiciously.  
  
"I could of sworn...." She looked at Kai who was still asleep, but he was smiling, and holding something on his chest.  
  
She turned and left again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I finally finished the first chapter!  
  
R&R! Tell me what you think!  
  
And any suggestions too please!  
  
untill next time...  
  
~Ja ne 


	2. Explainations And An Unwelcome Visitor

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe that many people reviewed for just one chapter!  
  
Oh and to answer the question someone raised, Dranzer was left behind when Kai was taken out of the abbey. Everyone was too focused on getting out of there that Kai's old beyblade was left. Tyson did offer it to him, but he didn't take it. Sorry I know that was unclear.  
  
well, here is the next chapter, I had alot of time so this is why it's really long. Well, at least I think it's long. XP  
  
enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple days later, the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson went down to the hospital to visit Kai again.  
  
Max had called earlier that morning, wanting to know how Kai was. He said he wasn't able to get back out to Russia because of some bad weather, but he would meet them back in Japan.  
  
The taxi pulled up to the hospital and everyone got out. Mr. Dickinson paid the cab driver and rushed to catch up with his team.  
  
After a few minutes, Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Mr. Dickinson finally reached Kai's room. Mr. Dickinson went off to talk to his doctor while the others went inside.  
  
Rei opened the doctor and Tyson ran inside.  
  
"Kai!! Hey Kai!" He shouted excitedly.  
  
"I can hear you Tyson." Kai said weakly. He was sitting somewhat upright in his bed, looking out the window, letting the wind blow his hair around. He had lost alot of weight and his skin was still very pale.  
  
"Hey! Look who finally woke up!" Rei stated. Kai didn't even move.  
  
"Yum! Jello!" Tyson exclaimed seeing Kai's untouched plate of food.  
  
"Help yourself." Kai sighed. Somethings were never going to change.  
  
Tyson immediatly started chowing down on Kai's food.  
  
Kenny looked discusted.  
  
Mr. Dickinson came in.  
  
"Hello Kai. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Okay I guess." Kai replied and looked down.  
  
"I was just talking to one of your doctors and he tells me that you can leave in a couple of weeks." Mr. Dickinson told the whole group.  
  
"That's great news!" Tyson said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Yeah. This place is probably getting very annoying for you huh Kai?" Rei said smiling at Kai, but the team captain didn't reply or do anything again.  
  
"Just one last surgery and you should be fine." Mr. Dickinson added.  
  
A doctor walked passed the door and motioned for Mr. Dickinson to come out.   
  
"If you will excuse me..." He left the room and followed the doctor.  
  
Kai had already had multiple surgeries and was going throught rehab since alot of his mind was still damaged. His vision was also damaged and it would take a little longer for that the heal completely.  
  
"Hey Kai? What's wrong?" Rei put a hand on the injured blader's shoulder, only to have it thrown off in a hurry.  
  
"How can you still WANT to be around me...after what I have done!!?" Kai demanded almost yelling, causing his breath to go ragged.  
  
"Kai we're you friends, you couldn't control what you were doing, you were being controlled!" Tyson said immediatly loosing interest in the food.  
  
"Tyson's right Kai!" Kenny added.  
  
"...but I could have DESTROYED your blades, or have even killed you! Just like I did .... Boris." Kai became quiet.  
  
Rei had enough. He grabbed both of Kai's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. Kai tried to force him off, but hadn't recovered any strenght left.  
  
"Kai listen to me!!!" He demanded. Kai slowly stopped and looked at his teammate's serious face. "What Boris did was WRONG! You had NO part in what happened! Everything that happened was Boris's fault, NOT yours! Do you hear me!? You're right, we could have been hurt, but we weren't, because YOU broke Boris's control! You saved us!"  
  
The other bladers were some what shocked by Rei's sudden out burst, but nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Kai looked down at his hands. "I...I guess....your....right......." He barely whispered.  
  
With that, Rei smiled and took a step away from Kai.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mr. Dickinson signaled for the team to come outside.  
  
"Well, then, get some rest and we'll see you back in the game!" Tyson gave him a thumb up.  
  
Kai was still shocked by what Rei had said. After a few moments, he smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Dickinson took the boys out into the lobby.   
  
"Kai is going back into surgery early in the morning tomorrow, so we won't be able to visit him. But after that, he is expected to make a full recovery." Mr. Dickinson told the team.  
  
But deep down in the BladeBreaker's soul, they all felt like something was going to happen.  
  
Late that night:  
  
Every hall and room was dark in the hospital except for only a couple of rooms. A dark shadow moved through the halls siglently and swiftly. It came to a door at the end of the hallway and stopped.  
  
Kai snapped awake. "Tala?" He wondered.  
  
He heared a clicking sound and a pop. The door swung open slowly.  
  
Kai sunk back down into his bed. He could barely see anything, but was getting a horrible feeling deep inside him.  
  
A large dark figure walked in and took something out of his pocket.   
  
Kai bolted up and scrambled to get out of bed. He fell off on the other side, causing his IVs and other wires to rip out, leaving his arm bleeding, and a couple of the machines he was connected to to fall over and break.  
  
"Get away from me!" He called out trying to stand, but to no avail. He was far too weak.  
  
"Don't make this harder than they are young Kai." The figure said.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in fear as he found himself cornered.  
  
"I'll take away all your pain."   
  
Kai felt something wet against his mouth and nose, and it smelt horrible! He tried to fight it, but quickly lost conscienceness, and slumped onto the ground.  
  
The figure smirked and grabbed the injured blader and began to walk back down the dark hallway.  
  
It was about 5 am when the phone rang. Mr. Dickinson had woken up not too long before and grabbed the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?" The voice asked  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Something has happened with Kai...he's dissappeared!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Their was a loud banging at the door, and it woke everyone but Tyson from their sleep.  
  
Rei got out of bed and trudged over to the door and opened it.   
  
Mr. Dickinson rushed in.  
  
"Quickly! All of you get dressed, Kai's dissappeared!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
there's another chapter!  
  
don't forget to R&R!  
  
untill next time....  
  
Ja ne!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Torture Begins

Hey again!   
  
Thanks for all of the great reviews!   
  
Sorry about not updating for awhile, school has just taken up WAY too much time!  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeBreakers burst out of their taxi and into the hospital and ran up toward Kai's room. Rei was a little faster and took the lead. He turned the corner only to come to a screeching halt. There were a dozen or so police officers and doctors all outside of Kai's room.   
  
The rest of the team caught up with Rei and began to walk slowly to the door, somewhat scared of what they might see. They thought that Kai had run away on his own, knowing that Kai didn't like to be taken care of.  
  
The room was a complete mess! One of the mattresses was hanging off the bed, the machines that Kai was hooked into were shattered on the ground, there was fluid from the IV line dripping out onto the floor, where it mixed with blood. In the far corner, there was a little piece of cloth and investigators were taking pictures of everything it sight.  
  
"Kai put up a fight." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson! I'm so glad your here!" One of Kai's doctors came over followed by a police officer.  
  
"We came as soon as we could!" Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
"Sir, do you have any idea who is behind this?" The police officer asked.  
  
"My first guess would be Voltaire, Kai's grandfather." Mr. Dickinson replied.   
  
Rage started to boil within the teammembers at the sound of that monster's name.  
  
The police officer and doctor seemed surprised.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" The police officer asked.  
  
Mr. Dickinson nodded sadly.  
  
After the officer scribbled a few notes down and asked a couple more questions, he finally left to see if he could track down Voltaire.  
  
"I hope young Kai is found soon! Without that last operation, the chances of him surviving will be very slim!" The doctor told Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"What?! You mean he hasn't had the surgery yet?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I came in to get him ready, and that's when I discovered he was gone!"  
  
Kai felt cold again. His body hurt more than before. He moaned as he opened his eyes to only find everything dark! Kai gasped and moved his hands up to his face, thinking there might be a blindfold, but found none.  
  
"Don't panic Kai." He told himself a couple of times, realizing that he was indeed blind.  
  
He forced himself to sit up against a wall. This caused him to go into a coughing fit, bringing up some blood.  
  
He moaned again. His head was on fire and he could barely stay awake.  
  
Just then, a door close by opened, it's hinges squeaking loudly. Light flooded into the room, giving Kai a little more visibility. All he could see was a dark shadow moving toward him.   
  
His eyes had gotten worse.  
  
"I see you are awake. It's about time!" A deep, dark voice said. Kai could barely hear it. His ears were ringing.   
  
The figure drew closer and a boot connected with Kai's side, flinging him a few feet across the room.  
  
Kai gave a short cry of pain and curled up, holding his stomach.  
  
"Stupid boy." The voice said again. "You have gotten soft being around such weaklings."  
  
"...what do ......you want from .....me.....Voltaire?" Kai managed to say.   
  
"I want you to suffer for your crimes against BioVolt! You know how much damaged you've done!?" Voltaire shouted.   
  
He went over to Kai's shaking body and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He started to say something, but was stopped. He looked into Kai's eyes.  
  
"Hmm...Your worse than I thought." Voltaire said seeing Kai's eyes were dull and extremely dilated. He smirked and slightly laughed.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth and a soft growl formed in his throat. Using all the strength he had left, he raised a fist and punched his grandfather in the face with all his hatred and rage.  
  
Voltaire let out a cry of pain and grabbed his nose, dropping Kai to the hard stone floor.  
  
Kai landed on the floor in pain, but was extremely happy hearing his grandfather getting what he deserved.  
  
"Serves you right old man." He said softly. He knew that his "punishment" for this would probably kill him, but he didn't mind. He had wanted to do that for years.  
  
Voltaire was now REALLY pissed off. His nose was bleeding and broken.  
  
"You bastard! I'll make you pay for this!" He grabbed Kai by the throat and dragged him outside his cell and down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~Ja ne! 


	4. The Escape

Wow! Thanks again for all the GREAT reviews!!!  
  
And for the last chapter, thanks Kai's Hot Babe for reminding me to change the rating.  
  
I was going to do it when I updated, but it slipped my mind.  
  
There will probably not be that much swearing in later chapters, just in case anyone was wondering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voltaire continued to drag Kai down the hall. Kai was struggling to get free from his grandfather's grip, but was still too weak.  
  
They stopped at a large metal door. Voltaire pushed a couple of buttons and the door slid opened.   
  
Voltaire walked inside and threw Kai in front of him.  
  
Kai gasped for air and held his throat.  
  
"Voltaire sir!?" A man in a lab coat turned from his work and gave Voltaire their full attention.  
  
"Do what you want with him! I don't care just keep him alive!" He yelled, his voice echoing down the hall.   
  
"Yes sir!" The man said and grabbed Kai.  
  
Voltaire turned and punched in a few buttons on the keypad, unaware Kai was watching. The door slid open.  
  
"Sir, your nose..." He started but Voltaire had already stormed out.  
  
Kai was lifted onto a table and tied down.  
  
"So you're the one who destroyed all of our research!?" The technician said putting some wires on his arms and chest.  
  
Kai decided it would be wise if he saved his strength and energy if he were going to try to escape.  
  
"Not one to talk I see. We'll just make you talk then." The technician pushed a button on the wall.  
  
The room filled up with light and all that could be heard was Kai's screams of pain as electricity ran through his body.  
  
Voltaire slammed his fists down on a table as he looked at himself in a mirror.  
  
"Damn you Kai." His nose had a somewhat large bandage over it and most of his face was red.  
  
"I went through so much trouble to get you in my custody, the perfect warrior, and then you turn on me!"  
  
It was dark out, and the BladeBreakers were exhausted. They had been looking around the city for any sign of Kai.  
  
"He has to be here somewhere!" Rei exclaimed. He felt something in his pocket. He took out Drigger to find his beyblade glowing and shaking slightly.  
  
Tyson saw that Dragoon was doing the same thing!  
  
"Kai's in trouble." Kenny said what Rei and Tyson were thinking.  
  
"We gotta find him soon!" Tyson said.  
  
Just then Kenny's cell phone rang. It was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Why don't you boys come back to the hotel. There is nothing more we can do now. Just come back and try to get some rest. The police are looking for Voltaire right now." Mr. Dickinson pleaded.  
  
"But...." The team members started to object.  
  
"No buts. It won't do Kai any good for you to be exhausted! How do you think he will react?!"  
  
"I guess your right Mr. D. We'll be back in a few minutes." Tyson said sadly.  
  
The BladeBreakers turned to go back to their hotel, disappointed.  
  
Once the technician cut the electricity for the second time, Kai laid still. The man looked over his shoulder grinning a bit.   
  
"How was that...." He noticed Kai wasn't breathing. "Oh no." He started to panic. Kai was suppost to be kept alive!  
  
He rushed over to the motionless body and began to remove the wires. He loosened on of the straps holding Kai down and began to check for a pulse. He found one!  
  
"What the heck?!" The man started but was cut off.  
  
Kai opened his eyes in an instant and punched the guy in the throat, making him gag. The man fell back onto the ground gasping for breath as Kai loosened his bindings more and slid out of them. Taking one, he bound the man with it so he couldn't move and gagged him with the other.  
  
Kai became dizzy and swayed slightly.  
  
"Well, that's the last of it." He thought to himself. A sharp pain ran through his stomach.  
  
"Augh!" He held his side and steadied himself on the table. "Gotta......get.....outta here."  
  
Kai quickly checked his pockets for Dranzer, finding his beloved bitbeast still safe with him. "Thank God they didn't check me." He said to himself.  
  
He then limped over, panting for breath, to the keypad. He pushed in the buttons he saw his grandfather carelessly punch in and the door slid open.  
  
Kai fell into the hallway. He lay there on the cold floor for a few moments to catch his breath. It felt good against his hot skin.  
  
"No time for this." He told himself and forced him to stand up against the wall.  
  
He limped along down the hallway, not quite sure where he was going. He was holding onto the wall for support because he was so tired that he felt he could just fall over anytime. He dropped to his knees to rest for a bit. He noticed a lot of his wounds had stopped bleeding. "I wonder how much blood I've lost." He asked himself.  
  
Just then, he heard someone coming around a corner and held up fists, ready to fight.  
  
A dark figure appeared. It was different this time, almost familiar.  
  
Kai let out a small gasp as the figure faced him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kai!" A familiar Russian voice exclaimed.  
  
"T...ala....I can't see you." Kai replied weakly.  
  
The Russian beyblader rushed over to his injured friend as he fell forward. Tala caught him and lifted him up, Kai leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"...Gotta get you out of here." Tala said.  
  
"Don't bother.....they'll......just catch you too...."Kai replied softly.  
  
"Don't talk like that. We're getting out of here together." Tala whispered.  
  
"...did he hurt you?" Kai asked.  
  
After a long silence, Tala replied, "Nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
They two continued quietly down the hallway, hoping no one would see them.  
  
A man in a BioVolt uniform banged on the door to Voltaire's room.  
  
"What is it!!?" Voltaire yelled  
  
"He's escaped sir!" The man sounded frantic.  
  
"WHAT?!" Voltaire shrieked. He threw the door opened and burst into the hallway.  
  
"You IDIOT!!! Find him! NOW!" Voltaire rushed down the hall.  
  
An alarm started to sound.  
  
"Shoot. That was too quick." Tala said to himself.  
  
"Leave me. Now! Get out!" Kai said.  
  
Tala didn't even listen to him but opened a door and went in, pushing Kai first. He then found a chair and blocked the door behind them.  
  
"What luck!" Tala said as he saw there was a window. "We're on the second floor so we can jump from here." There was a fence and behind that some forest that would provide a good cover.  
  
"Have you gone insain!? You know how many guards are out there?" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Kai." Tala said readying his beyblade and aiming it at the window.  
  
Kai sighed and dug around in his pockets and found Dranzer.  
  
"3......2......1.....Let it rip!" They both shouted as they launched their blades into action.   
  
Both hit the window cracking it a good deal and bounced back off.  
  
The sound of footprints came closer. Someone tired to open the door but found it jammed.  
  
"In here!" A voice cried.  
  
"Crap." Kai said as he searched the floor for his beyblade. He found it and stuck in back in his pocket. "Did it work?"  
  
"Good enough." Tala said grabbing Kai and busting through the window and out into a bush.  
  
"Do you think you can run?" Tala asked Kai, wincing as he pulled a shard of glass out of his arm.  
  
Kai moaned. "Yeah I'll try."  
  
The door burst open and a guard ran into the room and looked out the window.  
  
"They're outside! Hurry!"   
  
"Alright let's go!" Tala got up and started running for the gate that surrounded the building, Kai following close behind.  
  
"Go Wolborg!" Tala shouted launching his bitbeast at the chain-linked fence.  
  
The beyblade attacked the fence cutting it open and then returned to his master's hand.  
  
"Run straight Kai!" Tala yelled back at his friend.  
  
They both ran through the fence and disappeared into the dark woods.  
  
"We've lost them sir."  
  
"What!? You IDIOTS!! I have to do everything myself!!!" Voltaire boiled with rage. "You are going to die Kai!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sighs*  
  
Another chapter done! Don't forget to review!  
  
so....tired....it's almost midnight.  
  
I think this is going to be the longest chapter in this whole story!  
  
anyway...  
  
until next time.....  
  
~Ja ne! 


	5. What to do?

Hey again!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews....and I didn't realize that I made so many stupid mistakes!  
  
AUGH! I'm REALLY sorry!  
  
Gomen nasai!  
  
I'll try to be more careful from now on! Thanks though to the people who caught my mistakes. They won't happen again.....hopefully!  
  
XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai fell down hard on the cold snow. He was trying to catch his breath, but was having a hard time.  
  
"I....can't go....any....further." He said.  
  
Tala stopped immediately and turned around to his wounded friend.  
  
Kai went into a coughing fit, bringing up blood. He had overdone it now, and was sure he was going to die.  
  
Tala was desperately trying to think of what to do. He had to get Kai to a hospital soon! But how was he going to get there? He knew the way out of the forest, but if he took Kai, it would slow him down and it would be too late for the beyblader to survive! But if he left him, Voltaire could find him!  
  
"What to do what to do!" Tala thought to himself. He looked up and saw light from flashlights and heard people yelling at each other in Russian.  
  
"Tala......leave me here......." Kai started, but fell unconscience.  
  
"Crap! Kai! Wake up!" He hit his friend lightly on the face, but he wouldn't wake up.  
  
Kai was barely breathing now.  
  
Tala hoisted Kai onto his back and took off running.  
  
A few minutes later, the guards had come to the stop where Kai had fallen. There they saw blood on the snow. One of the guards yelled to another that they were close.  
  
"You won't get far Kai." Voltaire thought to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes I know it's a short chapter, but before I go on, I need some help trying to end this thing. I have an idea on how to end it, but I'm not sure if you guys are going to like it. So please tell me how you would like it to end.  
  
Thank you! 


	6. No Escape!

hey again!   
  
Sorry about the wait......if any of you were actually waiting....  
  
I'm sure you have better things to do   
  
^_^  
  
so anywise.....here's the next chapter!  
  
OH! and thanks for all the reviews! They really helped out again!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tala continued to run through the snowy forest with an unconscience Kai on his back. The guards had picked up on their trail and were close behind.  
  
Tala looked up and saw that the forest would soon part into a field of grass. He cursed in Russian, realizing that Voltaire's men would have a clear view of them.  
  
With nowhere else to go, he headed for the field, hoping they could find help close by.  
  
"There they are!" He heard a guard shout.   
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The BladeBreakers were training in a park a few blocks from their hotel. It was towards the outside of the city, and not many buildings were around. Mr. Dickinson thought that if they had a training battle, their minds might be eased about Kai's disappearance.  
  
Tyson shouted as he launched Dragoon into battle with Rei's Drigger. "I still can't forget about Kai!"  
  
"They'll find him. I believe Kai can take care of himself until then." Kenny said.  
  
The two blades hit each other a few times before knocking themselves out of the beystadium and landing into their owners' hands.  
  
Just then, gunshots were heard close by, then shouting in Russian.  
  
They looked over to the edge of the park, and saw faint shadows in the trees. A few moments later, a figure ran out of the trees carrying someone and tripped on a root of a tree. The person he was carrying was thrown a few feet away.   
  
"Kenny! Go get Mr. Dickinson and the cops!" Tyson yelled as he and Rei ran off to help the unknown figures.  
  
"Tyson! It's Tala!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
They helped him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rei asked.  
  
Tala looked around frantically. "Kai!"  
  
Kai was lying with his back turned towards his friends, and shaking slightly. He had hit his head on a rock, but it seemed to wake him up. He got up on all fours and spit out some blood and coughed.  
  
Tala and Rei rushed over and pulled him off the ground.  
  
"We have to go!" Tala exclaimed, seeing that the guards were very close.  
  
They began to run for the hotel. 3 men immerged from the trees and began to fire at them, missing within inches.  
  
Tyson turned around. "Let it rip!" He shouted as he launched his beyblade and the guards.  
  
Dragoon flew through the air and knocked the guns out of the guards' hands. The guards cried out in pain as the blade cut their hands.  
  
Dragoon returned to Tyson's hand. "That should give us some time." He said and continued to run.  
  
The bladers exited the park and were heading through an alley to the hotel, when suddenly, a black car stopped in front of them!  
  
The 3 men had recovered and retrieved their weapons and blocked the blader's only exit.  
  
Tala cursed under his breath. They sat Kai down against the brick wall and prepared for the worst.  
  
The door opened, and a large man stepped out.   
  
"Voltaire!" Rei and Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Voltaire chuckled seeing the world champions trapped like rats. He looked down at his grandson who was bleeding severely and gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm surprised you got this far." He told Tala. "And I'm impressed to see that you're still alive." He looked at Kai again.  
  
Kai growled and looked over to his grandfather. He couldn't see him, but he knew were he was.  
  
Voltaire smirked.  
  
He pulled out a gun from his coat pocket and aimed it at Tala.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another chapter done!  
  
I think I'll be finished with the next chapter soon, so it shouldn't be long until I update.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!  
  
~later 


	7. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Okay....here's the next chapter.......  
  
I figured it would be safer for me to post it today, since people were fearing the worst and making threats.....  
  
so here you go....please don't kill me!  
  
------------------------------------------------      
  
Another man stepped out of the passenger side of the car to make sure nobody interfered.  
  
"As you well know Tala, traitors must be punished!" Voltaire readied his gun.  
  
Tala stood tall and proud and glared at Voltaire with hatred. "I have no regrets. What you have done was wrong!"  
  
"Shut up!" Voltaire commanded, pulling the trigger.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Kai managed to shout.  
  
A loud noise echoed through the streets.  
  
Tala's eyes widened and everyone stood in shock.   
  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Kai was standing in front of his former teammate, his arms held out as far as his body would let them. Blood started to pour out from his stomach and collect in a pool under him.   
  
"I won't let you hurt any of my friends anymore!" Kai managed to say strongly.  
  
"No Kai!" Rei exclaimed as his leader fell to his knees, and then lost conscienceness once again. He now laid motionless on the cold concrete.  
  
Voltaire only laughed. "Stupid boy! All you had to do was join me!" He kicked Kai's body out of the way and aimed the gun at Tala once again.  
  
Rei and Tyson rushed to Kai.  
  
"Wake up Kai!" Rei begged almost crying. He shook Kai trying to wake him.  
  
"You monster!" Tyson exclaimed at Voltaire. "He was your family!"  
  
"He had his choice, join BioVolt or DIE!" Voltaire replied. He returned his focus to Tala, who was still unable to move because of shock.  
  
"Now YOU will join him!" Voltaire pulled the trigger once again, but as he pulled it, he cried out in pain. His aim changed and the bullet landed in Tala's leg.  
  
Tala fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Voltaire released his weapon and fell to the ground.  
  
His guards took off running, and the other man tried to help him into the car, but he was also shot.  
  
Voltaire held his arm as police cars surrounded the alley.  
  
The policeman who shot Voltaire quickly handcuffed him and with the help of another cop, put him in the back of a police car.  
  
An ambulance arrived quickly and the paramedics ran over to Kai.   
  
One of the medics checked his pulse and listened for breathing.  
  
"He's still alive!" He exclaimed.  
  
The medics brought over a stretcher and carefully placed him on it.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." One of the medics stated.  
  
Another medic helped Tala onto a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance.  
  
"Why Kai? Why sacrifice yourself?" Tala thought looking over at his friend's bloodied body before falling asleep.  
  
Mr. Dickinson and Kenny rushed over to Rei and Tyson.  
  
Mr. Dickinson placed his hands on their shoulders. "Are you boys alright?" He asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
The boys shook their heads, unable to speak.  
  
About a week later,  
  
Mr. Dickinson, Kenny, Rei and Tyson once again visited the hospital. They were expecting to hear bad news about Kai.  
  
After waiting 10 minutes, a doctor came out. Everyone jumped out of their seats wanting to hear what the doctor had to say.  
  
He sighed and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"It doesn't look good right now. Kai has been very badly injured. Concussion to the head, numerous muscle strains, broken ribs, gunshot wound to the stomach, dislocated shoulder, broken collarbone, not to mention all the damage from before and all the cuts on his body." The doctor said listing off all of the damage done to Kai. "If he actually survives, all these will heal in about a year, then he will have to go into rehab."  
  
"What about his eyes? Will he be able to beyblade again?" Mr. Dickinson asked.  
  
There was only silence for a few moments. The doctor sighed again. "No...I'm afraid not. Since we were unable to do the surgery, he will lose all sight in his eyes."  
  
The teammates sunk back into their chairs, not believing what they were hearing.  
  
"It's not fair!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I'm truly sorry." The doctor said before leaving.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
I think there might be 1 or 2 more chapters left, so please tell me of any ideas you might have  
  
^_^ 


	8. Still Hope?

Thanks for all the reviews again!  
  
I'm starting to think this story is going to have not 1 or 2 more chapters, but quite a few more!  
  
I was going to have Kai blind, but then people reviewed saying not to, and again...making treats... lol  
  
so I had to rewrite the whole ending, but I guess it isn't so bad right?  
  
Anyway...here's the next chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Doc! Wait!" Tyson exclaimed seeing that the Russian doctor was leaving.  
  
He stopped and turned around and looked down at Dragoon's master.  
  
"Isn't there a way you can try and save his eyes?" Tyson asked eagerly. "I mean think about it....what's Kai without beyblading?"  
  
"Yeah." Kenny and Rei agreed.  
  
The doctor only sighed sadly. "Well, when Kai came back in, we immediately brought him into surgery and started on his eyes, but as I've said before, that did little good. Unless by a miracle, Kai won't see at all!" The doctor explained.  
  
The boys became depressed again, and Tyson plopped down in a chair.  
  
"Cheer up boys! Kai's a pretty strong kid, he'll pull through, and find a way to keep on beyblading." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Mr. D. Kai's not going to let anything stop him." Rei replied after a few moments of silence.  
  
The room then became quiet once again as everyone waited for Kai to come out of surgery again.  
  
About 5 hours later, a young nurse about 25 years old came out and greeted the BladeBreakers. She looked cheerful as she smiled at everyone. "Mr. Hiwitari has come out of surgery. If you would like, I'll take you to his room." She said with a thick Russian accent.  
  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and followed the nurse down the hallway.  
  
She lead them to another part of the hospital they hadn't seen before, Kenny guessed that it was intensive care.   
  
They evintually came to a white door, with 2 guards standing by it. The nurse had to show them her hospital ID before they let her inside.  
  
"This was a smart idea. Now that I think about it, they should've posted guards around Kai in the first place!" Kenny whispered to Rei, who nodded in agreement.  
  
As everyone entered the large grayish room, they saw Kai laying motionless in a bed centered in the room. He was hooked up to just about every machine in that hospital or so it seemed. There was no window in this room, but it was larger than the first one he was in.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone now." The nurse whispered and left.  
  
They boys walked slowly over to Kaia's bed.  
  
Everyone was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the machines every now and then.  
  
Kai had a thick bandage around his eyes. It covered most of his face. The blue triangles were washed off, and a Band-Aid was placed on his right cheek. He also had another bandage around his head, and blood was seeping through in a little area.  
  
His bare chest was covered in bandages, coming up around his shoulders and neck and in some places blood was seeping through.   
  
Kenny became nauseous at the sight of the blood and ran off to the bathroom.  
  
Kaia's left arm was bandaged from the elbow down, and was resting in a sling across his chest. His other arm was less damaged, but had an IV line sticking in his hand. There was also another bag of blood that was connected further up on his arm, giving Kai the blood he much needed to recover.  
  
In addition to all the bangs, there were multiple wires stuck on his right arm and different places on his body.  
  
"Man Kai....they sure did a number on you." Rei said to himself grabbing his right hand softly.  
  
"Hey Kai....I don't know if you can hear me, but everyone's here and you gotta pull through!" Tyson said  
  
"Come on boys....let him rest." Mr. Dickinson said sadly opening the door to leave.  
  
The boys turned and followed.  
  
"Wake up soon Kai." Rei said before exiting the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am already finished with the next chapter, so I might post it later today or tomorrow. I think it's kindof long so it should satisfy people for a little bit (hopefully)  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
later!  
  
oh! I also wanted to comment on the spelling and stuff....I am a really bad speller at times, and the spell checker on my computer is really........strange and it skips words sometimes..so I am sorry about it..you'll just have to put up with it  
  
^_^ 


	9. Remembering and Awakening

okay...so maybe this isn't as long as I thought...oh well  
  
I'm uploading this chapter now because I'll forget if I wait  
  
so here you go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
The BladeBreakers were having lunch in the restaurant at their hotel. Tyson was scarfing down all the food he could get his hands on, while Kenny was busy typing on his laptop.  
  
Rei just sat there and poked at his food, eating some every once and a while.  
  
Kai still hadn't waken up yet, and if he didn't wake up soon, everyone feared that he may never wake up!  
  
"Hey everybody!" A familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
Rei, Kenny and even Tyson stopped what they were doing and turned around.  
  
Max was standing by the door!  
  
"Max!" Tyson exclaimed, swallowing his food and rushing over to greet his friend with a big hug.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come back." Rei said walking over to greet Max.  
  
"Well, I wasn't, but then I couldn't wait to see Kai! Everyone's been worried about him." Max replied.  
  
"Well....." Rei started. Everyone seemed depressed again.  
  
"Kai hasn't woken up yet." Kenny explained.  
  
"Oh....." Max looked at the floor.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Laughter could be heard from down a long, dark hallway.  
  
Voltaire sat on the dirty cot in his cell, hands holding his head, laughing to himself. The prison guards thought that maybe he had gone insane, and stayed their distance from his cell.  
  
"Kai....you idiot! How could you choose to live with those weaklings, and even sacrifice yourself!?" Voltaire thought to himself. "You were perfect from birth! Your training was perfect, flawless! And after 3 short years from the abbey, you become weak! You were a relentless warrior! You felt no pain! Had no emotion!"  
  
Voltaire clenched his fists around locks of his grey matted hair. He bared his teeth and growled. He was defiantly loosing it, if he hadn't already.  
  
"I HATE YOU KAI!!!!!!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, the words echoing throughout the whole prison.  
  
    It was a bright and sunny day. Birds were chirping, and everything seemed at peace.  
  
A young boy about the age of 4 was playing in the yard of a large house, sat just outside of the large city. The boy was laughing and enjoying himself as a young woman watched from the porch. Her bangs covered her face, and only a smile could be seen as she watched her young son play. She wore a long white scarf around her neck that blew to the side with the light breeze every so often.  
  
The boy suddenly fell down and began to whimper softly, trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
The woman rushed off the porch and to the boy's side. He held his knee in pain. His mother picked him off the ground and held him tightly in her arms.  
  
"It's okay son. It's just a little scratch." Her soothing voice calmed the child as she carried him into the house.  
  
The day dragged on as the mother played with her son inside. Both of them were very happy. But suddenly the happiness turned to fear.   
  
The sky became dark as the sun set, and a large man appeared at the front of the screen door. Lightning crackled in the sky, giving light to the dark figure.  
  
The woman quickly scooped up her child in her arms and the figure barged through the door and closer to her.  
  
"No! Stay away! You can't have him!" The woman shouted at the figure who only drew closer.  
  
The woman took off running out of the house and through the field, trying to get away.  
  
The young boy drew close to his mother's chest, scared and not knowing what was happening.  
  
She entered a forest and found refuge in a hollowed out tree. She placed her son inside.  
  
"No mommy....don't leave me!" The boy cried.  
  
The woman untied her scarf from around her neck and wrapped the small child with it.  
  
"Be strong my son, no matter what happens." She said.  
  
The was an incredible sound that echoed through the night. It sounded like thunder.  
  
The boy opened his teary eyes to only see his mother, laying motionless on the ground in a pool of blood. The boy went over to her body and small hands shook her.  
  
"Wake up mommy!" The boy cried and continued to shake her still body, but she never moved.  
  
Large, cold hands came behind the small child and picked him up.  
  
The boy looked at the face the hands belonged to.  
  
"G...Grandpa? What happened to mommy?" The child asked innocently.  
  
The large man turned and walked out of the forest back to the house where a black car waited for him. He waved an arm at a man waiting. The man shook his head in agreement and went inside the house. A few moments later, the house caught flames and lighted up the night sky.  
  
It began to rain heavily, but the fire didn't cease.  
  
The boy curled up in his grandfather's arms, clutching his mother's scarf. His grandfather bent over to put the child inside the car. The boy suddenly snapped out of his daze, realizing what was going to happen. He began to struggle and cry out.   
  
"No! Don't take me there! NOOOOO....."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Kai screamed suddenly straight up in his bed. He had sat up so fast it nearly ripped out the IV and blood lines in his arm. A sharp pain rocked his body, and he immediately fell back down on the bed.  
  
He was panting and gasping for breath. His heart monitor was beeping furiously. He could feel himself sweating.  
  
"Just another dream Kai..."He told himself.  
  
Something wasn't right. Kai looked around not knowing were he was, but couldn't see anything. One of his arms was bound to his chest, and he found himself unable to lift it. With his other arm, he felt his eyes. He gasped when he felt cloth covering them.   
  
Using his right hand, he traveled his body, trying desperately to find out what the heck was going on. All he felt were cloth bandages.  
  
"What happen?" He asked himself.  
  
Suddenly he heard the door open and a couple of people rush in.  
  
"What happened to me!" Kai demanded the people.  
  
"Settle down Mr. Hiwitari. You've been through quite an ordeal." A man said.  
  
"No! Tell me what happened! Where's Tala and my team!"  
  
Someone place a hand on Kai's bare shoulder, trying to get him to lay back. "Your friends are fine Kai. Just please settle down." Another man said, his voice was calm and caring though.  
  
Kai wasn't sure he could trust these people. He still didn't know where he was for sure. He suddenly felt a sharp pain near his neck. He felt himself become sleepy again.  
  
"This will help you calm down." Someone said. He heard that beeping become slower again, and then drifted off once again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	10. Note

Author's Note  
  
````````````````  
  
Hello everyone...I just wanted to write this note because I've realized some very important mistakes in this story...and I'm really sorry about them and want to apologize.  
  
First of all, I want to say that I'm really impressed with all the reviews I've been getting...thank you so much! I accually thought that people wouldn't want to read this story (or any of the other pitiful excuses I've written) So I do want to thank everyone for that.  
  
Now...to the point of this......  
  
I recently re-read my previous story, "Kai is Kiddnapped", and I found (as someone pointed out to me in a review) that I had Rei give Kai back Dranzer, and then earlier in this story, I had Tala give it to him.   
  
I'm really sorry for this, I can't believe I did that! I feel so stupid (accually, I probably am)  
  
And another thing, I realized also (again, another person who reviewed told me) that I was writing the same thing every chapter...I can kind of see this, and for those it annoyed, I am also sorry..but please try and remember, I am new to this whole fanfic thing, and I'm learning from my mistakes....slowly....  
  
So I am deeply sorry for those careless mistakes...hopefully, in the future, there will be a whole lot less of them.  
  
So this next chapter, I'll try to make it different and interesting....  
  
Thanks again to all who've reviewed 


	11. A Miracle?

Well, after my seemingly pointless note....here's the next chapter.  
  
I think it's kindof boring, but the next chapter is going to have action in it.  
  
I promise!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Dickinson walked into the large hotel room.  
  
"Mr. D! Where have you been? We were gettin worried." Max exclaimed leaping out of his seat and up to the BBA president.  
  
"Sorry boys. I just went to have a talk with Kai's doctor." He replied.  
  
"Is he awake?" Rei asked axiously.  
  
"....not yet, but he's showing signs of waking up soon. I would give him a couple of weeks." Mr. Dickinson lied.  
  
The team was depressed still, but seemed happier knowing Kai was getting better.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Alright! Food's here!" Tyson yelled and ran for the door.  
  
Kai woke up dazed again. He still couldn't see so he just stayed down on his back.   
  
He had just woken up from his last surgery about 15 minutes ago. He was glad the surgeries were over....now he just wanted out.   
  
He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He braced himself for another coughing fit, but it never came.  
  
"I must be getting better." He thought to himself, even though his body didn't feel it.  
  
He heard someone enter the room.   
  
"Mr. Hiwatari? Are you awake?" A female voice asked.  
  
Kai turned his head to face the noise and sat up slightly.  
  
"I brought you some lunch."  
  
"No thanks....I'm not hungry." Kai replied.  
  
"But you haven't eaten a thing since you got here! You need to get your strength back." The voice pleded.  
  
"I said no thanks." He turned his head away.  
  
"Well then....I'll leave it here just in case." Kai's nurse said and left the room.  
  
After a few moments of doing nothing...Kai's hands found their way to the bandages covering his eyes. He felt at them for a while.  
  
"When do I get these stupid things off!?" Kai thought. He growled in annoyance.  
  
Just then someone entered the room again, and Kai's hands quickly fell to his lap.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Hiwatari. How are you feeling today?" This time, it was a male's voice.  
  
"Okay...I guess." Kai crossed his arms. His left arm had healed almost completely, but he still winced when he moved it. He just ignored the pain.  
  
"You seem to be recovering very well." The doctor was looking at his clipboard and writing things.   
  
He then checked all of Kai's wounds to make sure they were still closed and not bleeding. He then made his way up to Kai's eyes. He lifted up the bottom and looked, then went back to writing.  
  
"When can I take these off?" Kai asked all of a sudden.  
  
The doctor didn't say anything for a few moments, he just continued writing.  
  
"Well......" He went back over and looked under Kai's bandages again. "I guess we can take them off today. Would you like to?"  
  
"Of course you moron! What kindof question is that?" Kai thought. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Alright then." The doctor left to get some supplies.   
  
The doctor came back with a nurse about 10 minutes later. The doctor pulled up a chair next to Kai. He told him to close his eyes and to open them only when he said.  
  
After a few moments, all the guase was unwoven from Kai's face.  
  
The area around his eyes were bruised with blue and purple, and his eyelids were almost black.  
  
"Okay Kai. You can open them now. They may hurt for a while though." The doctor said.  
  
Slowly, Kai opened his eyes. There was a bright light at first, and Kai's arm went up instintively to block it. After a moment, the light died down, but everything still looked fuzzy. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. At the foot of his bed, a nurse held up a sign. It had different letters of different sizes.  
  
"Can you read the sign?"  
  
Kai had some trouble at first, but was able to read some.  
  
"Hmmmm.....very good." The doctor wrote some more stuff down. "I'm surprised you can see at all."  
  
Kai yawned....he was getting tired again.  
  
"We'll let you rest now." The doctor and nurse left, and Kai soon fell asleep.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
well, this chapter WAS boring!....but I'm putting more action in the next one like I said.  
  
Any suggestions would be nice...  
  
don't forget to reveiw! 


	12. Blading Again

Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
You all have really boosted my confidence in writing....thank you.  
  
There is about 3 more chapters I believe...but please keep giving me ideas!  
  
I'm getting writer's block.....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It was about noon the next day when Kai woke up. As he opened his eyes, pain immediately shot through his head. He groaned and waited for them to adjust.  
  
"Why couldn't I have just been blind?" Kai wondered to himself.  
  
From what he was able to see, he found out that he was in a different room.  
  
"I wonder what there is to do in this stupid building anyway." Kai wondered, thinking he might be able to train a little.  
  
Taking out his IV, he got out of his bed and limped over to the closet. He body screamed in pain with every movement, but Kai had to find something to do or he was going to go insain just sitting in bed all day.  
  
He rummaged through the closet.  
  
"Is it in here?" He asked himself. Finally, his fingers touched a cool piece of metal. "All right!"  
  
He pulled out Dranzer and held her up to the light.  
  
"Dranzer, I'm so glad your still in one piece. I wish I could see you clearly..." Kai told his blade.  
  
He returned to the closet and found his launcher. Sticking it in the pants pocket of his hospital outfit, he limped over to the door.  
  
"I wonder if there's a guard out there." He asked himself mentally.  
  
He stiffly bent down one one knee and cracked open his door. Sure enough a guard was sitting in a chair right next to the door reading a magazine.  
  
"Great." Kai sighed. He heard a noise and looked back at the guard.  
  
He was sleeping! Kai could hear a faint snore every now and then, and the halls were practically abandoned!  
  
Kai almost laughed. "Typical." He looked the oppisite direction to see if anyone might be coming.  
  
Finding no one, he swiftly got out of his room, closing the door, and hid behind a pillar jutting out from the wall. He peered around and saw a nurse walking a small child out a door close by. Kai could hear kids cheering. A few seconds later, she walked back out. He was pretty sure it lead outside.  
  
Kai began for the door, hoping no one would see him. When he came to the door, he noticed a sign that read 'Outdoor Rec Room' in Russian. Kai smirked and headed through.  
  
It was a typical Russian day, but unusually warm. The sun was covered by clouds and Kai could hear kids of all ages playing. The area was fenced in and was on the roof of the building. There were some playground equipment and some grass and toys, but nothing for the kids to hurt themselves on.  
  
He was glad it wasn't too sunny out because he is completely blind when it is.  
  
Suddenly he heard a little kid cry.  
  
"Give me back my beyblade Ivan!"  
  
"Little twits like you don't deserve to beyblade!" A much older boy said holding a black beyblade just out of the younger boy's reach.  
  
"He won fair and square Ivan and you took it anyway so give it back to Luke right now!" Another boy demanded.  
  
The boy laughed and pushed the younger ones away from him. They landed on the grass painfully. One had a broken arm and tears started to weld up in his eyes.  
  
"Oh look! The little baby's crying!" Ivan taunted.  
  
"Give him his beyblade." Kai's deep voice startling the larger kid.  
  
"No way!" Everyone gasped recognizing Kai.  
  
Kai glared at the boy. "Now!"  
  
"Well well well! If it isn't Kai from the BladeBreakers! I heard you were here..but didn't believe you could be so weak!" Ivan laughed.  
  
Kai growled, his blood boiling with rising anger.  
  
"You're not so tuff! I can beat you!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kai pulled out Dranzer and readied her for a launch.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	13. Kai, Defender of the Weak

Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Don't worry, Tyson, Rei, Max, and Kenny are showing up in the next chapter. I'll also throw Tala in sometime....don't know when, but I promise he'll show up!  
  
this one is short too, but i think the next chapter will be longer...don't know  
  
^_^  
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you really Kai?" The little boy asked getting off the ground.  
  
"Yeah...I'm him." Kai admitted looking back at the kid.  
  
"Ivan's the meanest kid here! He takes everyone's things!" Luke said.  
  
Kai returned his glare to Ivan, who had prepared his beyblade as well. "Prepare to loose Kai!"  
  
"You'll eat those words!"  
  
"3.......2.........1......Let it rip!" Both bladers called out pulling their ripcords.  
  
Kai winced as his shoulder let out a loud pop. He quickly fixed it and placed it back in it's sling.  
  
Ivan was good, but no where close to the experienced Dranzer in power.  
  
The blades clashed with one another.  
  
"Your pretty good for a rookie, but you still don't stand a chance!" Kai said.   
  
The blades were getting fuzzier and fuzzier, and soon he wasn't able to see what was happening.  
  
Ivan laughed. "Still having trouble seeing?"  
  
Every kid in the hospital had heard Kai was there and of some of his injuries.  
  
"Why don't you call out your bitbeast?" Ivan mocked.  
  
"GRRR! I don't NEED my bitbeast to defeat you! GO!!!" Kai couldn't see her, but knew where to have Dranzer attack.  
  
Kai's beyblade glowed a firey red as it hit Ivan's out of the dish with trendous force!  
  
Just then, a nurse rushed in.  
  
"What are YOU doing out here! You aren't well enough to be out of bed yet Mr. Hiwatari!" The nurse was frantic.  
  
"I lost...." Ivan was surprised. He tossed back the beyblade he stole to Luke.  
  
"And I though we had a talk about stealing Ivan!" The nurse glared at the defeated beyblader.  
  
"I'll be taking these..." The nurse picked up both beyblades and shuffled Kai back inside. "Would you like to go blind?!" She raised her voice.  
  
Kai looked indifferent, and pissed off.  
  
"I better get you back to your room. You have visitors."  
  
"Great." Kai sighed. "Not them again..." He began to follow slowly behind the nurse down the hall.  
  
The door behind him opened again.  
  
"Hey Kai!" A young voice called.  
  
Kai turned around, trying to focus on the fuzzy figure in front of him.  
  
"Thank you so much. You're my favorite blader in the whole world! Get better soon! I can't wait to see you beyblade again!" Luke smiled.  
  
"Yeah...sure kid." Kai turned and walked down the hall to his room.  
  
Kai layed back in bed. The nurse made sure he took his medication and then put bandages back around his eyes again.  
  
"Hey! What gives!?" Kai tried to get them off.  
  
The nurse slapped his hand away. "We can't trust you anymore so you'll just have to leave them on a while longer. Don't you want to see?"  
  
"I don't give a crap!" Kai snapped. He crossed his good arm around his chest and looked away.  
  
The nurse sighed and left.  
  
Kai heard her shouting at the guard for letting him get out.  
  
"I can't believe you fell asleep! What are we paying you for?! To eat donuts and sit on your fat butt all day and sleep?!"  
  
"But you aren't paying me....The BBA is...."  
  
"HMPH! All the same! They want Kai back and healthy and not blind and half dead!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but smirk a little. The nurse seemed to like arguing. Kai didn't care if he were dead or alive....he just wanted to be free.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
^_^ 


	14. The End of Long Suffering

WOW!!!  
  
I got over 100 reviews!!!  
  
I'm soo happy! this story got more traffic than the first one I did!!  
  
^_^  
  
well, here's the final chapter  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kai scratched angerly at his bandages.  
  
"I swear.....3 more days in this place and I'm gonna kill someone...." Kai mumbled.  
  
The door opened and he heard a group come in.  
  
"Kai!! You're awake!" A hyper voice exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no...just as I thought things couldn't get worse..." Kai knew his team was here.  
  
"Go away!" He said and crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head away.  
  
"Come on Kai! That's not the way to greet your team that's waited all week to see you." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Hmph.." Was Kai's only reply.  
  
"Someone's in a bad mood." Tyson grumbled.  
  
"Well, he had a little spat with another patient earlier." A feminen voice said walking into the room.  
  
It was the nurse.  
  
A scowl formed of Kai's face as he continued to mumble to himself.  
  
"You accually got out?" Rei asked interested.  
  
"Yes! He snunk past the guard and made his way out back." The nurse was filling up a needle with a painkiller.  
  
Kai could feel everyone looking at him.  
  
"I didn't think you had enought strength to walk yet." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"I didn't say it didn't hurt." Kai whispered barely audible.  
  
"I told him that he would get out sooner if he behaved." The nurse ruffled his hair a bit.  
  
"No you didn't." Kai said to himself and shook his head free of the annoying woman's hand.  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was told by the end of this week. But you will have to go through rehab." Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei cheered.  
  
"How can they still want me on their team?" Kai thought to himself. "After everything that's happened....."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. I need to bring Kai down to orthopedics." The nurse said getting a wheelchair.  
  
The BladeBreakers nodded and left. "Good luck Kai!" Tyson said waving.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Rei said.  
  
The door clicked and Kai let out a sigh. Another day of theropy....and it wasn't going to end soon. It was like going through BioVolt again....just a whole lot easier.  
  
"Good afternoon Kai." A doctor greeted as Kai was wheeled into the new room.  
  
After a consultation, Kai was put on a machine that was suppost to strengthen the legs.  
  
Kai sat down on the black chair and set his legs against the metal plate at the end. He was suppost to push himself back and forth for 15 minutes. He also had to do a couple more exercises.  
  
Kai sighed. He really doubted this was going to help anything, but he had to do it anyway.  
  
3 days later, the BladeBreakers and Mr. Dickinson along with Tala were in the waiting room, waiting for Kai to immerge from around the corner. This was his last day in the hospital's care, and then for the remainder of the year, he would have to make trips back 3 times a week.  
  
Tala's leg had healed completely, and he was eager to see Kai again.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Kai came out. He was wearing a black tanktop and some baggy dark blue pants. He had crutches so he wouldn't strain his leg, and his shoulder had regained most of it's movement. He was still pretty scratched up, but everything seemed to be healing pretty well. The bandages had come off his eyes. There were some bruises that still hadn't gone away, and he still couldn't see well at all. His once crimson eyes had turned dull and dark. Everything looked fuzzy and distorted. Kai was told that as long as he didn't strain them, his eyes wouldn't get worse.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone called out and jumped off their seats.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Tala asked calmly.  
  
"Tala....." Kai was surprised his old friend was here. "I've been better."  
  
Tala smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"So....what's happened?"   
  
"Voltaire went into court a few days ago, on the charges of kiddnapping, abuse and attempted murder. I think there was more, but I don't remember them." Rei said. "He was sentenced to death........next month."  
  
Kai's face seemed to light up. His only living relative was going to die, and he didn't care.  
  
"Hmph....he got what was coming to him." Kai smirked.  
  
The End  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
*sighs*  
  
i finished!  
  
this story didn't really end the way I wanted it to, because I was going to make Kai completely blind, but the majority of the reviews didn't like that.....  
  
i'm posting an epilogue next.... 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
After the day Kai was released from the hospital, everyone went to a resturant to celebrate. Kai accually ate something!  
  
Voltaire was executed 20 days later, by lethal injection. The prison guards said that he had went insain before then, probably because of the fact that he had failed at every attempt to keep his grandson under his control  
  
Kai rejoined the BladeBreakers once he finished his rehabilitation at the end of the year, and had regained 90% of his former strenght. Unable to see fast movements, he didn't beyblade as much, but instead spent most of his time training Tyson, Rei, and Max. He did however use Dranzer in practice matches, where he did put up a great fight, but wouldn't risk losing against a real opponent.  
  
Tala joined up with the rest of the Demolition Boys and with the help of the BBA, rebuilt the abbey as a HUMAIN training facility for beybladers in Russia. Kai had inherited all power from his grandfather and had fired everyone that wasn't already arrested.  
  
Kai was finally able to live in peace, free from BioVolt's tyranny. 


End file.
